


Follow the cops back home

by schrootdinger



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger





	Follow the cops back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodeoclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodeoclown/gifts).



[](https://schrootdinger.tumblr.com/) [more @ schrootdinger.tumblr.com](https://schrootdinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
